


Halloween

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KanaTyy's First Work [13]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki and Boruto go all out for Halloween this year and discover some new sides of each other. (A Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KanaTyy's First Work [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646335
Kudos: 3





	Halloween

Halloween was one of Kawaki's favorite holidays. The reason was simple, it didn't take much to enjoy it. Every year, Iwabe had a huge Halloween party at his place which was surprisingly huge considering he was just one man. Every year he would have a tent rented and there would be an interesting haunted house crafted out of it. There was unlimited alcohol, more weed than the whole party could smoke. The only thing they had to do was show up in a costume and everything, even including food was free.

Kawaki wasn't one for "dressing up" and regardless of everything else the party offered, it was the reminder of Boruto's costume from the previous year that had him so fired up about going. He'd dressed as a hero sidekick which sounded safe enough but it had been just the opposite. The way the thin material clung so perfectly to every inch of his body had nearly drove Kawaki mad—needless to say, they holed up in one of Iwabe's spare rooms and Kawaki fucked Boruto until he was too exhausted to even picture that costume anymore. The memory had never left him though.

Even though not only did they live together, but they shared a room, Kawaki and Boruto had managed to keep their costumes a secret from each other. They were still amazed about that. The pair hadn't wanted to influence each other's decisions until the final reveal so while Boruto got ready in the bathroom, Kawaki was getting ready in their bedroom. This year, though it was a simple pick, he was happy with his choice of costume. Of course it had cost a lot more than any other costume he'd ever had—because he wanted the real deal—he was pleased with the results.

Kawaki wasn't stupid and he was well aware of the fact that he could have rented a suit for the occasion, but he had gotten excited and just bought one and had it custom tailored to his liking. It was sleek, black, and sexy. He'd mooused his hair and combed it back and then slid on the black masquerade mask. Once the ensemble was complete, Kawaki smirked at his reflection in the mirror. This year it was going to be Boruto who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Boruto had more trouble this year than any other deciding on a costume. He went back and forth from superheroes to star wars to animals. Maybe it had been the pressure getting to him, but it had been challenging and at one point he didn't know if he would find something in time. Finally the blond was hit with an idea and had done his best to find a worthy version of the costume he wanted. It took longer than he had wanted, but it was so worth it. The white blond wig he had on spiked up every which way aside from two longer clusters of hair that fell on either sides of his face. The black boots went just up to his knees, hugging the tight grey material that made up his pants.

The white pirate-like shirt was puffy, opened at the chest that was still exposed despite the black vest he wore. Complete with a large necklace and black gloves, Boruto admired the way the clothes looked in the bathroom mirror. He had done a decent job with the makeup too although he omitted the eyebrow slits. He wasn't going that far for a single night, not a chance in hell. There was a cape that went with the Jareth costume and he was on the fence on whether he wanted to really finish off the goblin king look. Boruto decided to leave it in the end, excitedly opening the bathroom door to see if his boyfriend was ready. Kawaki opened the bedroom door at the same time and they spotted each other almost instantly.

Of all things Boruto was not ready for a suit, a black suit no less. His blue eyes trailed down the clean cut and fancy attire. It complemented his body so well and the mask gave a mysterious air to the other man. He looked like trouble. Sharp, dangerous and sexy trouble that Boruto wanted to get in. A part of him was mushy over the fact that this was what Kawaki could look like on their wedding day. However, most of him wanted to take the masked stranger right back into that bedroom.

Kawaki should have known Boruto would end up in something that showed off his legs, but the black boots came as a surprise. Kawaki had never seen Boruto in any kind of boots before, but those black knee high boots really fit him. The vest he wore over his white shirt was also tight around his middle, coming up right under his chest. The loose sleeves and open top were the only parts not clinging to him but damn if it didn't look just as good as the rest. Kawaki scowled at the delicious sight before him, mentally debating if he even wanted to leave the apartment at this point.

"What time does the party start again?" Boruto asked, still checking out his lover. "We might be late . . . very late . . . fuck, even the bow tie is hot."

Of course Boruto wouldn't make things any easier on him, Kawaki should have known. "Shit." He cursed, finding himself unable to look away to even think about checking the time, but he knew it was getting late. They'd waited until the last minute to get ready after all. "Turn around."

The blond grinned before doing as he was told. "Better late than never, right?"

There was no way Kawaki wanted to share that ass with a group of drunk idiots, but he couldn't really think about that when he was so torn between soaking up the sight in front of him forever or ripping the costume clean off of him to get busy.

"You picked something just to piss me off… didn't you, asshole?" Kawaki clicked his tongue and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. No way he'd last half the night thinking about Boruto in his stupid costume.

"I wouldn't dare." Boruto laughed and curled his finger. "Get over here, you sexy bastard."

Kawaki was moving without another thought, it only took him two small strides to close the distance between them. His hands grabbed Boruto by his hips and pulled him back against him. He flexed his hips forward just to be a dick and to get a reaction out of Boruto. The blond pressed back and hummed in approval, head turning to mouth at Kawaki's jaw.

"By the time I finish with your cinnamon roll ass tonight, you won't be getting out of bed until next year. For now though, cover up your ass. We're going." Kawaki said but the harsh way he spoke was strongly contradicted by the sweet kiss he placed on Boruto's cheek.

"Okay, Ki." Boruto agreed and detached himself to put on the cape after all. "I'll make sure to give as good as I get." He winked.

"Sure, hope that get up came with some goddamn knee pads. You'll need it." Kawaki huffed and then turned to head down the hallway. "Didn't I roll a fucking joint when we got home?" He was certain he had, it would do him some good to smoke before they left.

Boruto chuckled as he followed him into the living room. "You already smoked it. Roll another and I'll let you smoke it in the car." He said, feeling generous but also knowing that the longer they stayed in the apartment the harder it would be for him not to jump Kawaki.

"Really?" Kawaki asked in surprise. He'd never smoked in Boruto's car. Ever. "Okay I won't argue with that."

Kawaki sat down on the couch and opened his box, quickly getting to work. It only took him a minute to get his joint rolled and then he placed everything he'd pulled out back into the box. He stood up, making sure he had everything he needed, including his lighter and then he and Boruto left their apartment together. They weren't even on the road long before Kawaki fired up his joint and started smoking, he at least had the courtesy to roll the window halfway down but it wouldn't do much good. They would be smoked out in no time.

"You gonna smoke with me tonight?" Kawaki asked while holding in a large drag of smoke.

"Nah, I'll leave that to the pros." Boruto told him, though he planned to get his drink on. Knowing them, they would end up staying the night just like last year. "You think the haunted house is going to be any good this year? Hopefully my smack talk motivated Iwabe to put in a little more effort."

"It better be, I threw in a little chunk of money to help him out with it. Not like the bastard is hurting for anything." Kawaki half rolled his eyes as he raised the joint for another toke.

Boruto glanced over at him. "Yeah? Let's see how well he uses it."

The ride to Iwabe's house was calm and the traffic wasn't too bad. There were cars everywhere when he pulled up and it took them a few minutes to find a spot to park, the familiar house decked out for halloween and the bass from whatever song that was playing vibrating in the yard.

Kawaki was both excited and dreading the night ahead. They could end up having a great time or it could go to shit real quick. Either way, there was no turning back and he couldn't exactly not show up for Iwabe. He was Kawaki's closest friend except for Boruto, but Boruto was much more than that. Kawaki adjusted his mask as he walked ahead, stopping in front of the car to wait for Boruto who was fussing with his cape.

"You got it over there?" Kawaki asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited, trying not to laugh when he realized the cape had gotten closed in the door and instead of opening it, Boruto was tugging on it. "You rip it and I'll kick your ass."

"Stay over there and let me handle this." Boruto huffed and gave it one last tug. The fabric came free, luckily in one piece. "Damn thing." He grumbled under his breath before coming around.

"Let me see it." Kawaki growled. He would make Boruto get right back in the car if he'd messed up the only thing hiding his ass.

"It's fine." Boruto insisted and sighed when his boyfriend ignored him to examine it for himself.

Kawaki pulled the cape aside to get another good look underneath, smirking to himself. "Alright. It's fine."

Boruto shook his head fondly and linked their arms together. "Come on, masked casanova. Time to make our appearance."

"Don't go running off once you've had a few drinks. I'd hate to end up in jail tonight." Kawaki sighed but smiled down at Boruto as they headed towards the front porch.

Several people were hanging around on it, drinking and talking amongst themselves. Iwabe wasn't out there so Kawaki led Boruto inside and into a hoard of people. Everybody was wearing a costume, most of the girls wearing things that resembled lingerie more than actual costumes. Kawaki rolled his eyes at the sight, trying to avoid such things but it was impossible when he was searching for Iwabe. Luckily, following the strong smell of weed led him straight to him.

He was by the back door, holding a blunt in one hand and a beer in the other, there was black and white paint all over his face that was done well to make him resemble a skeleton with the rest of his costume. Kawaki tugged Boruto along, stopping only when he reached Iwabe's side and he stole the blunt right out of his hand.

"What the… Kawaki?!" Iwabe gawked before slapping Kawaki on his back and laughing obnoxiously. "Damn dude, you scared me. I hope you're planning to help out the haunted house."

"The fuck are you trying to say?" Kawaki huffed, offended.

"He's just jealous because he could never pull off something that classy." Boruto said and stole Iwabe's unopened beer. "Speaking of haunted houses, did you get it right this time or is it still lame?"

"Boruto~" Iwabe wiggled his brows but before he could go any further Kawaki smacked him in the back of his head.

"Wanna try that again?"

"Hey! It's not like that… but if it was…"

Kawaki lurched at his friend who only laughed and ran out the back door, hollering for them to come check out the haunted house for themselves.

"I'm gonna kill his ass tonight." Kawaki grumbled before taking several drags off the blunt and pulling Boruto along with him.

The blond popped open the beer can and took a couple swigs. "The undead will die again."

"And again. Until I'm satisfied." Kawaki said, grey eyes locked on the black tent ahead of them.

People were screaming on the inside and there were some other creepy noises happening. There were two girls off to the side, one trying to calm down the other who was apparently trying not to vomit. More people were scattered around and some just entering the tent.

"I think it's gonna be pretty good this year. Just listen to those screams." Kawaki mused as they walked along slowly.

Boruto grinned, more than ready to check it out for himself. "Do you think you'll get scared?"

"Me?" Kawaki scoffed and finished off the blunt before flicking it out into the yard. "The fuck do I look like?"

"My future." Boruto replied sweetly before he added with a smirk, "And the next thing on my to do list."

"Damn cinnamon roll ass." Kawaki rolled his eyes but grinned as he wrapped his arm around Boruto's shoulder and tugged him close. They finally stopped just in front of the tent and Iwabe was all but bouncing on his feet.

"You fuckers are gonna be surprised this year. Best one yet. By a mile." He claimed proudly.

Boruto downed a good amount of his drink before handing it over. "In that case, hold my beer dude. We're going in."

Iwabe took it, grinning from ear to ear. "Have fun!"

Kawaki laughed as Iwabe pulled the curtain like door open for them to step in and they did. It was so dark and almost eerie feeling. It was even colder than the outside of the tent and the screams not too far away were near deafening. Suddenly a masked man was standing before them, appearing out of nowhere.

"You'll walk straight ahead until you reach a wall and then follow the maze… at your own risk of course." The man spoke with a gruff voice and disappeared as suddenly as he'd popped up.

"Glad somebody showed up. Can't see shit." Kawaki said as he walked ahead, the cold air feeling damp.

He really couldn't see what was right in front of him which he soon found to be a thin wall. His free hand felt around and then he turned to his left, following along the path shrouded in darkness. The screaming ended abruptly, leaving total silence in its wake. The only thing they could hear was their own footsteps.

"Seems legit." Boruto whispered hopefully, not wanting to talk too loud and miss something. "Be ready for some jumpscares."

"Don't worry, Boruto. I'll protect you." Kawaki smirked just as the distinct sound of metal scraping metal.

It was an annoying sound that didn't exactly seem frightening at least until the metal was revealed in what looked like a large blade slicing through the air in front of them. It was hitting something repeatedly to cause sparks to fly through the air and light up the area just a bit. It was a little unnerving, but not scary, though the sudden evil cackle right on their left did surprise Kawaki.

Boruto on the other hand was creeped out in the best possible way and wrapped his arm around Kawaki's waist. "Okay, knight in sinful black. Lead on."

"No problem." Kawaki smiled, patting Boruto on his chest with the hand against him thanks to the snug position of his arm being wrapped around him.

Another turn came up and as soon as they rounded the corner a blinding light flashed before them, showing the most hideous looking creature with the smallest black eyes peeking at them. It screeched and moaned like a zombie, reaching out towards Boruto with a bloodied, two-fingered hand. He karate chopped the hand and plastered himself closer to Kawaki's side.

"Gross!" The blond smiled.

Kawaki laughed as the creep vanished and along with it, the light. They moved forward slowly, the uncomfortable silence creeping back up until they turned another corner and walked into a makeshift room with very dim lighting. There were three bodies standing still in the room side by side. They had deathly pale skin, long greasy hair and clothes that looked more like rags. The only thing that shattered the silence was frantic whispering and manic giggles that even managed to leave Kawaki unsettled. It felt as if they'd stepped into some haunted psych ward.

With his suspicions high, Kawaki slowly pulled Boruto along with him, spotting the open doorway just beyond the three figures. The closer they got, the more frantic the whispering became. Then a type of demonic chanting began, the sound of chains rattling sounded behind them and Kawaki peeked back over his shoulder to see another figure, this one covered in all black drunkenly stepping towards them with some heavy chains. Boruto had looked back as well but his attention was stolen once more when a crackly voice spoke next to him.

"Are you afraid?"

Boruto yelped and punched the figure right in the face. "Shit!" Now it was getting creepy in a bad way and he only felt a little guilty about hitting the guy who was just doing his job.

"Damn." Kawaki laughed as he walked ahead, holding Boruto a little tighter. "You could have really hurt that guy, Boruto." Kawaki told him, tone slightly chiding but he was nothing shy of proud. Those quick reflexes would do him well if somebody was ever trying to hurt him.

"Fight or flight, Ki. Having people in a situation where they get scared can make them forget it's not real. I was threatened, so I lashed out." Boruto said as it got dark again. "But I'll try not to hit anyone else . . ."

"Is your hand okay?" Kawaki asked, raising the hand to his lips to kiss it. "You need this, you know?"

"Your healing kiss? I sure do. Feels all better now." Boruto smiled, begging to calm down again.

"You know I was talking about you needing the hand, not the kiss." Kawaki mused but said nothing else as they walked down a stretch of darkness in silence, until a familiar sound of chains rattled right behind them.

The black figure was apparently following right behind them but it couldn't be seen thanks to their equally black surroundings. Boruto wondered if he was coming for revenge and kept looking back over his shoulder. Ignoring it, Kawaki kept walking and feeling the wall beside him with every step. It was hard not being able to see and they really couldn't see anything at all. At least until a glowing skeleton jumped out in front of them with a sinister growl, barely two inches between them.

Boruto yelped for the second time and jumped back. "Fuck, it's Iwabe!"

"Damn it Boruto, you're no fun!" Iwabe whined but disappeared as if he was never there to begin with.

"Don't go running away." Kawaki said, tugging on Boruto to bring him closer.

"I didn't know that was really him." The blond said with a chuckle. "I was just cracking a joke."

"Yeah you seem like you could use a good joke right about now." Kawaki teased.

Boruto picked up on the unspoken message. "What? I'm not scared, I was just surprised." He told the masked man. "But we should keep going in case chain boy catches up."

"Right." Kawaki agreed in amusement and once again moved forward.

They had to be reaching the end now and Boruto would admit that it was a pretty good run. Iwabe did much better than last year for sure, he had fun. He walked along with Kawaki waiting for the next jumpscare, but paused when he felt something brush up against his leg. He reached a hand out that went through thin air making him frown.

"What was that?"

"Hm?" Kawaki turned to look at him, though he couldn't see a thing.

"Something just—ah!" Boruto took two quick steps backwards. "It did it again!" What the hell was moving back and forth so fast? It wasn't big enough to be a person and it was as silent as the grave.

"I don't feel anything." Kawaki grumbled, wondering what was going on.

Boruto moved his leg out to try and trip whatever was touching him, but it came from the other side and went right between him and Kawaki. "There! That! It was . . . prickly."

"Can't see shit…"

It went quiet as Boruto tried to listen closely and Kawaki followed suit. The blond was really getting creeped out again and didn't like the uncertainty. Was it an animal? A moveable prop controlled by someone? The mystery thing struck again before he had enough time to think and brushed past him again, but this time it hooked around his ankle and tried to drag him along.

Boruto screamed and clutched onto his boyfriend. "Ki!"

Kawaki could instantly tell from that shrill cry that was a drastic change in tone for Boruto that this time, he was really and truly afraid. Of what, Kawaki was clueless but he didn't think twice before scooping Boruto up into his arms and walking away from whatever had spooked him. The blond held on for dear life as his breaths came out in pants, heart racing. He didn't like being touched by the occupants of haunted houses to begin with which was part of the reason he punched that one guy. Dragging was a big fat no.

"Are you okay?" Kawaki asked, afraid this fear was running a little deeper than he expected. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Boruto told himself to chill . . . it was just a joke and he was worrying Kawaki. "I'm alright, I just . . . I don't like it anymore. I want out."

"Aw, I got you. No reason to worry. Okay?" Kawaki held on to Boruto a little tighter and leaned his head over to bump his forehead against his boyfriend's gently. "There's not a creepy shitface here that could take me."

Boruto felt himself smile as he leaned closer, soaking up his lover's affection. "I know that's right."

"Good." Kawaki said as he spotted a doorway just ahead of them, though only thanks to the small crack that showed the smallest amount of light.

It only took another three steps to reach the exit and he pushed the curtain aside with one foot while turning his body to walk out with Boruto. Iwabe was standing just outside, grinning at them.

"Okay . . . I admit, you got me. But I might have hit one of your guys so let's call it even." Boruto said and narrowed his eyes at finding no beer.

"Oh… about that…" Iwabe laughed just as someone tugged on the back of Boruto's cape.

The blond jumped the smallest bit and turned his head, recognizing Metal in proper lighting. "You bastard." He smiled at the man all decked out in black and carrying chains. "Too bad you weren't the one I socked."

"Y'all leave the cinnamon roll alone, or else." Kawaki said darkly before easing Boruto down to his feet. "You should punch the shit out of both of them. Unless you prefer I do it…"

Boruto chuckled and straightened Kawaki's mask. "Since you protected me so valiantly, I'll let you do as you please."

"Who wants a drink?!" Iwabe asked in a near yell at the same time he whipped a blunt out of thin air and flashed it in front of Kawaki as if he was teasing a puppy with a treat.

"Get us a damn drink then." Kawaki snapped as he swiped the blunt and put it between his lips while wrapping his arm back around Boruto's neck.

He made sure his boyfriend was as close as possible before he pulled out his lighter to spark the blunt to life. It was the first time Kawaki had ever seen Boruto actually frightened by something like that—something fake that was purposely trying to scare him—and he wouldn't be forgetting the way he so desperately called his name any time soon.

Kawaki didn't share the blunt until after he had his beer. He and Boruto both were eager to start drinking and all of their friends were there for them to catch up with. There was no separating the pair though. Kawaki wasn't going to let Boruto out of his sight and Boruto wasn't going to risk Kawaki wandering off and getting himself into some form of trouble. They stood around talking with some of the guys on Boruto's football team, including Metal and Shikadai until they were called over to where Iwabe was starting a bonfire.

Standing around the fire drinking was simple but fun, Boruto was a lot more social than Kawaki was, especially when it came to his friend and Kawaki liked watching him talk about football and school and exchange jokes so animatedly. Soon there were more blunts in rotation and Kawaki and Boruto were on their third beers when someone suggested they share scary stories. Some people told tales that they'd heard, then they got onto some urban legends that would chill anyone to the bones. Eventually, some shared stories from personal experiences and while not all sounded believable, it was interesting listening to all the different stories.

After six beers, Boruto begged Kawaki to go back in the haunted house with him. Not that he needed to beg, Kawaki would have agreed just by him asking but Boruto was more excited than normal considering he had a good buzz and it had been a while since he last drank—or at least the last time he actually drank in hopes of getting drunk. He and Kawaki would have a few beers every now and then when they ate dinner, especially if they ordered pizza.

The second trip through the haunted house was a lot more entertaining for Kawaki and there was nothing scaring Boruto. Anything meant to spook him sent him into a fit of giggles. It was amusing in a whole other way and afterwards, they finally wandered inside to get more beer. Another two and Boruto couldn't stand still. He was dancing around in a wobbly circle, holding his beer up high and singing along to the current song that was playing.

Kawaki was just leaning against the wall behind him, watching his boyfriend with a smile on his face. It was nice to see him having a good time without worrying about any of their responsibilities. Boruto was a lot more careful than Kawaki and he did so much, Kawaki was beyond grateful for him and he appreciated the blond more than he would ever know. It truly warmed his heart to know Boruto was singing and dancing without a care in the world.

Soon they were talked into taking shots with their friends, more than a few times and it wasn't long before they lost count of how many beers they'd had. It didn't matter though, they weren't going anywhere and they deserved a night to get a little crazy. What better night to do it than Halloween?

Boruto was a lot more flexible and limber than most would assume. Kawaki certainly knew this better than anyone else and he was easily distracted by watching him move his body. The cape he wore swayed with his movements, all too often giving Kawaki a nice glimpse of his ass and legs. His black boots had a heel on them that gave him another two inches, though he was still short and adorable. In that costume though, his sex appeal was far more alluring, enough that Kawaki wasn't the only one to notice. Nobody was stupid enough to comment on it though or look any longer than they should have. It was common knowledge that Kawaki and Boruto were together and both of them could be a bit… possessive.

The music hummed down to a deep bass that Boruto could really get behind. Without bothering to put down his shot glass, his rhythm turned smooth and slow. He eyed Kawaki with a shit eating grin and reached out to pull his boyfriend close.

"Dance with me, masked casanova."

Kawaki scoffed, fighting the smile that tugged at his lips. "You know damn well I don't dance. I prefer to watch." He said though his arms wound around Boruto's waist to hold him.

"I know you got the moves, Ki. Even if they aren't dance moves." Boruto laughed and ran his hand up over his shoulder to wrap his arm around Kawaki's neck.

"Mmhmm. I'll show you, but later. In private." Kawaki chuckled, knowing Boruto was pretty drunk and not just by his flushed cheeks.

That didn't stop the blond from drinking however and he downed the shot he was holding. "Can't wait, I'm so ready to get out of this damn cape."

"Don't even think about it, asshole." Kawaki huffed. It was actually a nice cover, his hands were hidden away under it so he could get a good feel of Boruto's ass without anyone noticing. Once he realized this, he did just that.

"Oh, you tease!" Boruto giggled and simply dropped the small glass on the floor to snake his other arm around his lover's neck. "I really really like this suit on you . . . s'nice."

Kawaki smiled and leaned down to kiss Boruto's forehead, hands smoothly groping and fondling his backside. "It's weird seeing you make a mess… and I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would."

"Eh, it's been a good while since I let loose." The blond shrugged, well aware he was pretty smashed, but he could handle it. "I'd like anything with you in it." Boruto said and lifted a hand to trace Kawaki's mask. "But this just does it for me . . . all clean and put together . . . I want to mess you up."

"How so?" Kawaki asked, pierced brow raising as he waited for him to elaborate.

Boruto hummed as he enjoyed his boyfriend's touch before he responded. "You know. Won't stop until you're thoroughly fucked." He had a few things in mind, but wasn't going to give them away yet. "I've been waiting allllllll night, I'll get you alone soon so prepare yourself."

"I've been waiting too, you know. Don't you fucking worry your cute little ass. I'm already prepared."

Boruto smirked. "Are you sure about that? This goblin king is ready to take you all over the kingdom."

"Oh yeah?" Kawaki laughed, half heartedly rolling his eyes. "I'm definitely ready for everything you've got."

"Then let's go, bastard." Boruto smiled and played with the black bow tie he was dying to rip off.

"Patience. Iwabe will pop up any second with something to smoke. Then we can go fuck the rest of the night away."

More waiting wasn't something Boruto was interested in and he looked around to see if he could spot the weed carrying skeleton. "Well he needs to hurry up before all the good rooms get taken."

"Don't worry about that, I've already got our room reserved." Kawaki assured him and pulled him even closer, hands still in place. "Have a little faith, will you."

Boruto buried his face in his chest and breathed in deeply as he tuned out the music. "It's not that. I'm just crazy about you, Ki."

"Crazy about me… or my dick?" He teased, knowing Boruto was crazy about him in every way humanly possible.

The shorter man chuckled and pretended to think about it. "Tough call."

"We both know you love me… but nothing makes you crazier than my dick." It was just the truth and that was okay, Kawaki couldn't have asked for anything more. He was happy with things just as they were. "I'm just as crazy about your ass, so I can't say anything." He was having to restrain himself from sliding his hands inside those soft pants.

Boruto peeked up at him, cheeks a bit darker, but smile wide. "That's right." He loved it when Kawaki came right out and said it. He was straightforward in general, but it never failed to work the blond up.

"I fucking love you." Kawaki said, voice quiet and deep, his words laced with meaningful sincerity. Then he bowed his head, leaning in for a kiss and just before their lips connected, Iwabe cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you might want this." He held up a blunt with a smirk.

"Gimme that." Boruto said and snatched it out of his hand. "Now get lost, I've got a man to please."

"Damn, fine." Iwabe held up his hands and left them alone, knowing Boruto could get drastic when he wanted to and he seemed to be in quite a mood.

"You sure showed his ass." Kawaki grinned, eyes falling to the blunt in Boruto's hand.

Boruto reached into Kawaki's chest pocket to get his lighter and returned the grin. "Before you get this blunt, I need that kiss I was so rudely robbed of."

Pulling one hand away from Boruto's ass to cradle his face instead, Kawaki once again leaned down but this time he moved a little faster, kissing his boyfriend softly. Of course a single soft kiss wasn't enough for either of them and it wasn't unlikely that they would get carried away. Kawaki didn't give a damn about anyone else at the party, he would kiss and touch Boruto all he wanted and dared someone to say something. After the first few, innocent kisses, it did get a little heated. Their tongues met at the same time, eager to get lost in each other. It was harder to pull away when Boruto was so into it, but after a couple minutes, Kawaki managed to separate their lips.

"That's all you're getting for now."

Boruto bit his lip as he stared at the taller man lustfully. He wanted to blame it on the suit, but honestly he never stood a chance against Kawaki period. He was so weak for the other man. Bringing the blunt up to his lover's mouth, Boruto held it in place as he lit it.

"I fucking love you too." He smiled sweetly, but he still had that look of want in his blue eyes.

Kawaki puffed on the blunt until it was lit and then took a few drags before taking it between his own fingers to relieve Boruto of the duty. He stared down at the blond, finding it so easy to forget everything and everyone else.

"Come on," Kawaki stepped forward, forcing his boyfriend to take a step back. Then he grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the house.

Boruto followed excitedly and squeezed his lover's hand, finally they were about to get down to business. They went upstairs and to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door was locked, but Kawaki had a pin-like key he pulled out of his pocket and pressed into the tiny keyhole to unlock it.

It was the same guest room they'd stayed in the previous year, the room made up in soft blues and whites, a queen sized bed, a dresser and a desk in the room but nothing more. Kawaki had made sure Iwabe had it locked for them and his friend had given him the key a few hours before. There was no way they were getting stuck without a room. After closing and locking the door back, Kawaki turned to look at Boruto and raised the blunt back to his lips to continue smoking.

The first thing the blond did was get rid of his cape, his wig following behind it. "Sit down on the bed for me, Ki."

"Mm." Kawaki was trying not to smile in his excitement as he made his way to the bed and sat on the side of it.

He kept smoking, grey eyes locked on his boyfriend and trailing up and down that costume that really turned him on. There was just something about the way it complemented Boruto's body, but he was more than ready to have it off of him. The blond fussed with his hair for a second and then stalked his way between his lover's legs, hands gripping those black locks in satisfaction as it messed up the slicked back look. He stole a deep kiss before dropping to his knees and getting to work on Kawaki's dress pants.

"You look really hot down there." Kawaki said, smirking behind the hand that held the blunt. He took another hit as his free hand moved to Boruto's hair, fingers combing through it and gently pulling free a few tangles.

"Thanks, but I'm not here just for looks." Boruto promised and freed Kawaki's member with practiced ease. "Hmm."

He brushed his lips against the tip and began stroking the base, free hand popping open his boyfriend's black waistcoat. He was horny as hell and wasn't sure how long he could resist getting Kawaki's cock inside him as quickly as possible. Boruto would do his best, mess him up nice and easy before he really let him have it.

"Don't tease me now, swallow me up like a king should."

If Kawaki wanted it, well, Boruto was more than willing to give into his impatience a bit. He slowly inched forwards and moved his hand so he could get all of Kawaki's dick. He was rewarded with a deep and sexy hum of approval, and a tight grip to his hair. Kawaki started smoking faster, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on the blunt much longer. Boruto gave the best head and always knew just how to please him. Every swipe of his tongue, every swallow, every suck was knowing and so good that Kawaki could barely handle it.

Boruto wasn't holding back and had his sights on making his boyfriend come. He bobbed his head faster and wrapped his arms around Kawaki's waist to keep him right where he wanted him. He recognized the tell tale signs that he was getting close and went down on him again, knowing how much he loved it when Boruto let him come deep in his throat. The blond simply swallowed and moaned around his lover before flashing his eyes upwards, daring Kawaki to hold out longer.

"Fuck, Boruto. You're gonna make me come like this?" He breathed, a delicious moan rumbling in his throat and finger tips scraping back over his scalp.

The blond hummed and he pulled back slowly to lightly scrap his teeth over Kwawai's member before going right back down once more. He repeated the action a few times, well aware that they both liked it a little rough. Kawaki cursed again, the blunt that had gone out falling from his fingers so that hand could move to Boruto's hair as well. Eyes threatening to roll back, Kawaki choked on his own breath as he held Boruto down on him. Having his whole cock swallowed was just enough to blow his mind, time and time again. Just like that, his length began to throb in a way that was impossible not to notice and he stiffened, holding his breath. One move and he was going to lose it, but it was just too soon.

Boruto got his hand underneath Kawaki's shirt and scratched down his back at the same time he hollowed his cheeks fiercely. He said he was going to make a mess of the grey eyed man and he meant it, this was just the beginning. Vulgar words came slurred from Kawaki's lips, mixed with a growl that left Boruto shivering as his boyfriend came in thick, hot spurts. He was forced to swallow repeatedly to keep it all down but he did so with pleasure. Seeing Kawaki's eyes roll back and lips form the perfect O as he came and the hot feel of his cum along with the steady pulsing of his cock had Boruto's own member oozing precum.

"Goddamn it." Kawaki dragged out in a breathless groan as he fisted his lover's hair.

The blond sucked gently as he pulled off his still hard boyfriend and panted as he stared at the tip. "Do . . . do you think . . . I could . . . could make you come again?" He asked, considering doing just that and licked his lips. "Suck you dry."

Kawaki shuddered, his cock convulsing at the thought. "Shit. That gets you so hot, doesn't it?" He murmured, fingers brushing his bangs back off his face.

"Anything about you gets me hot, Ki." Boruto grinned. "But yeah, I love blowing you. Could do it all night." His jaw would hurt like a bitch, but it would be worth it.

"So fucking beautiful. Suck me before I wreck your ass."

Boruto moaned and started lapping at his cock, stroking him in a tight grip as his own dick strained against his grey pants. Kawaki was sensitive enough to hiss from the stimulation but fuck it felt so good. Nobody could make him feel like Boruto could, it was a fact he had come to accept gladly. He let his boyfriend have his way for several minutes, until he could feel his second orgasm on the rise—until he could take it no longer. Boruto's face truly showed his intoxication now, but he wasn't drunk off the alcohol. No, it was this moment, knowing he was making Kawaki feel so good and making himself feel good in return.

"Stand up and strip for me." Kawaki said, moving his own hands to remove his mask and then his suit jacket.

"There you are." Boruto breathed at seeing his face and stroked his cheek before going for the bow tie. "It's like unwrapping a present." He mused, soon dropping it and standing up.

"All yours." His boyfriend responded with a sly smile as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "My present is going to be much better though."

Boruto giggled and winked at him before taking off his necklace. "Hell, your present unwraps itself." He said and raised his right leg to put his foot on Kawaki's knee, unzipping his boot.

"There's nothing sexier. And fuck, I love those boots on you." Kawaki was breathing heavily in his aroused state, grey eyes moving down the expanse of Boruto's leg and settling on the boot. He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself but it was damn near impossible.

"Good, it was a pain in the ass to find my size in black. Apparently boots were popular this year." Boruto said and straightened after he got the zipper to the bottom. "Hold it steady for me?"

Kawaki's hand wrapped around his ankle and he looked up to him thoughtfully. "Actually… I want you to keep them on."

Boruto sucked in a breath. "Whoa." That was kinky, really kinky.

"Just strip from the waist up and leave the rest to me." Kawaki said as he worked apart the last few buttons of his shirt and then shrugged it off.

"Oh, take the reigns Ki." The blond smiled and rezipped his boot before dropping his leg. He unbuttoned his vest and let it fall to the floor, tugging his shirt over his head right after.

Boruto had the type of lean muscle that attracted everyone, but to Kawaki he was absolutely perfect. The taller man stood up as well and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes before securing his arm around Boruto and kissing him hard. It didn't last long, he was too eager to speed things up. He moved behind his lover and pushed him forward until his top half was resting on the bed and his legs were still straight, ass in the air in just the right way. Kawaki soaked up the sight as he knelt behind him, hands sliding up and down from his hips to his ankles a few times before he finally pulled the pants and his underwear down to his knees.

"Fuck." He groaned and ran his nose up the back of Boruto's right thigh. He always smelled so good and his skin was so soft.

"Go easy, it won't take much to make me come." Boruto confessed with heated cheeks. The raw way Kawaki always wanted him made him happy, but was known to make him flustered too. There was nothing like having Kawaki's complete attention.

Kawaki trailed soft, hot kisses up the back of his thigh and over his ass, giving the same treatment to his other thigh as well while his hands continued to enjoy the legs and boots he'd been admiring all night long. His tongue lazily followed the path he'd taken with his lips, slowly licking and eliciting heat in its wake. Boruto was whimpering at how much of a tease Kawaki was being. He could feel his tip leaking steadily and his stomach was taut and hot, fluttering with the desperate need to have more—to feel more.

The way Kawaki's lips moved told Boruto he was saying something, but the blond couldn't hear him over his own erratic breathing. Kawaki didn't bother to repeat himself or speak louder, instead his breath fanned between his cheeks, hot and moist and surprising enough to make Boruto gasp and clench the bed covers by means of grounding himself. The thought alone of what was about to happen nearly made him come.

There was no hesitation before Kawaki's tongue was on him, his hands both plastered on his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Boruto held on even tighter to the cover beneath him, choking on his own moans while he couldn't focus on anything other than his boyfriend's natural talent for bringing him more pleasure than should have been possible. He was kissing between long, wet licks, his hands groping and massaging the plump flesh. Just when Boruto thought he wouldn't survive another instant, the right cheek was released and then Kawaki's fingers were entering him.

Once his fingers were knuckle deep, Kawaki slid his tongue down, pausing just to suck on his sack momentarily before continuing his leisurely journey down his pulsing cock. His mouth was open as it glided down his shaft and then he was licking and sucking at the tip as if he was doing nothing more than tasting him, hungrily taking in the precum oozing out of him. It was enough to have Boruto beside himself with pleasure but it only increased tenfold whenever the fingers inside of him pressed downward, finding his prostate in one skilled motion.

The blond didn't bother trying to tone down his voice and the sound of his shrill cry had Kawaki pausing, groaning lowly and surprisingly breathless. He knew Boruto wouldn't last much longer and he was more than ready to fuck him. So he removed his fingers and stood, quickly swooping up Boruto's legs and laying them on the bed. He repositioned him so that he was laying between his side and stomach, his knees pushed up and together. Those black boots were just right for his viewing and that sweet ass was begging to be fucked. Kawaki felt as if he'd been waiting weeks for this moment.

Nobody could get him more worked up than Boruto and he could make it happen without even trying. "Ready?" Kawaki asked even though he knew the answer. He loved it when Boruto was so worked up like he was now, he always said or did things that were just as effective for Kawaki.

"Take me." Boruto panted, staring up at his boyfriend with love and desire. "Ki, make me yours. Let everyone hear what they'll never have."

Kawaki smirked and lined his cock up, wasting no time in pushing into his eager boyfriend. If the whole entire party heard them going at it, he'd be happy. Boruto was always a loud one and Kawaki enjoyed that about him. It was only one of many things that made him so crazy about the blond. There was nothing better than when it was the two of them like this. No matter how often they had each other, it was never enough. Boruto was perfect for Kawaki in every way possible and that's why he'd been the only one to ever make Kawaki want more. He always wanted so much more when it came to his cinnamon roll and he didn't think that would ever change.

Boruto could never be as satisfied with anyone else as he was with Kawaki. He loved the man like he had never loved before, he was so fucking lucky to be able to spend the rest of his life with him. The blond clenched around his lover and moaned sweetly, head thrown back in pure bliss. He was greedy. Boruto wanted everything Kawaki could give and then some, more than willing to do the same in return. Every time they became one it just reminded him that Kawaki was his everything, his whole heart. Nothing was ever going to come between them and Bouto loved him so, so dearly. Words didn't do his feelings justice. Each argument, eye roll, curse word and scowl was a fond memory, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Boruto was the happiest he had ever been, that he would ever be and he was overflowing. "Ki." He called as he adjusted to the other man's member. "I love you."

"Fuck, I love you." Kawaki hissed in reply, easing back a bit before giving him everything he had in one swift thrust. "I love you so fucking much."

It didn't even make sense how easily Boruto had wrapped him around his finger, but he was so happy he had. He'd came into Kawaki's life, didn't take his shit and wasn't afraid to put him in his place. It was fate, they were just meant to be and neither of them were ever going to risk losing what they had. Boruto screamed as Kawaki kept thrusting in earnest, body jerking up and down on the mattress. It felt so good that it brought tears to his blue eyes and he was sure his voice would be nonexistent tomorrow. He wasn't going to last long, but he didn't even care. All that mattered was that Kawaki was making him feel this way.

Kawaki couldn't believe how close he was to coming a second time, but he supposed it didn't matter considering Boruto was getting so close so quickly. It felt too good pounding into the tight heat he knew so well, enough so that he could focus on nothing else. He couldn't bring himself to slow down, too lost in the bliss enveloping him and Boruto's voice. Those two things combined brought upon a sense of euphoria strong enough that Kawaki could barely warn Boruto of how close he was. All he got out was a strangled version of his boyfriend's name before his orgasm hit him hard.

Boruto didn't even get out that much, his back arching in a tight bow as he came all over himself in a silent shout. He felt every throb of his lover as he was filled and sobbed with pleasure that only Kawaki could create. This high they could only reach together was addicting. As Kawaki rode out the last of his climax with slow, purposeful strokes, he laid over Boruto and kissed him chastely, mindful of their breathless states.

"Fucking killing me." Kawaki whispered, his hoarse tone making Boruto's trembling form shiver despite his thoroughly pleased state.

"Ki." Boruto croaked and weakly wrapped his arms around him, seeking his warmth.

"Pretty hot Halloween I think." He mused and then kissed Boruto again.

Boruto smiled against his lips and then snuggled into his neck, not caring about his cum covered and half clothed state. "Gonna be hard to beat."

"I'm sure we'll have fun trying next year." Kawaki chuckled and then slowly sat back and removed himself from his lover. "Let's get cleaned up before you pass out on me."

"No." Boruto whined and his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. "Come back."

"You're coming too, asshole." Kawaki got off the bed and to his feet. He scooped Boruto up into his arms and lifted him up, turning to head into the bathroom, another reason this was the room he made sure to snag. "On the way home tomorrow, we're gonna go buy an ass of candy."

Boruto smiled again and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Kawaki. "It's a date."


End file.
